


Lost In You

by unforgettableromance



Series: Lost In You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura has a whip for a reason, BDSM, College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Dom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Sub Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforgettableromance/pseuds/unforgettableromance
Summary: Lance is a Pro Dom for hire and it's the week before finals. Wanting to let off some steam, he surfs over to Spankr, the hot BDSM app and hooks up with a sub for the night. Too bad it's rich, bratty Keith, his rival from prep school. But Lance has a job to do and it's to blow Keith's mind.For an anon request off @doubtfulbones tumblr. Hope you enjoy!Continued in Part two - Red and Blue





	1. Chapter 1

Lance took off his reading glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. One hundred pages in and he still wasn’t done with his paper for his English class. Whenever he had a monster paper due, he wondered if going for a degree in Classic Literature was worth it. It probably wasn’t and all of his classmates would be making ten times he would when they got their degrees.

He would worry about that later. Right now, his brain was fried. He had done nothing but sit here typing for hours, drinking coffee and snacking on a stale donut from the bodega down the street. He was miserable. He needed to get the fuck out of here, if only for an hour.

He unlocked his phone and opened Spankr, the BDSM hookup app. “Five new messages?” he said aloud and then sighed. He scrolled through them, recognizing their names and dismissing them. They were regulars and they all wanted him to come by and dominate them tonight. 

That was their kink. They loved to sit at Lance’s feet, begging him to tie them up and whip them until they couldn’t take it anymore. And since he was a pro dom, they paid him handsomely for the privilege of kissing the floor he walked on and licking his boots.

He didn’t have sex with any of them. He kept it purely business, not that he wasn’t tempted on occasion. Maybe if he had met them on the street, he might have let them suck him off but for the most part he kept his distance from his subs. He didn’t want to get too attached.

Lance clicked over to the listings and set it to guys online right now. He wanted someone new, someone fresh and attractive. He ran down the list of profiles.  _ Boring, boring, bor--Oh! _

_ Looking for a dom tonight only,  _ the listing read and bonus! It had pictures. Lance smirked and clicked on the hyperlink. It was always a crapshoot on whether the pictures were hot or not but he never knew for sure until he clicked.

_ Whoa _ . The thumbnails alone sent a thrill through him.  _ That’s hot _ . He clicked on the first one, which was of who he could only hope was the guy who listed his profile. He had his back arched, showing off the curve of his firm and juicy ass. Lance let out a low whistle and reached down to adjust his cock as he swiped over to see this sub’s kinks. 

_ Knife play. _ Nice. It had been months since Lance had played with a sub who enjoyed the cool feel of a metal blade against his skin but there had to be a lot of trust between him and his sub before he even attempted that.

_ Fire play.  _ Lance let out a slow breath. Could this guy be any more of an edge lord? He hadn’t ever tried that, but he had seen a demonstration a couple times. He would have to ask The Princess about that. 

If he was already thinking of asking for advice on new techniques to use on this submissive, he was definitely interested enough to contact him. He opened the chat and sent a quick message. 

_ Hey. _

The green bubble in the profile picture let Lance know that the sub was online. After a few seconds of watching the screen and nothing happening, Lance went back to scrolling through the other pictures in his profile. 

One was of the sub strung up by all fours with a hood over his face and gagged. He was otherwise completely naked and damn, did he have a nice big--

_ Hello. _

Lance jumped when the chat bubble popped up. He smirked.  _ Nice pics, _ he texted. 

_ Thanks.  _

_ You said you were looking for a dom for the night. _

_ That’s right. _

_ I’m open, _ Lance texted.  _  Check out my profile and see if we’re compatible. _

_ I already did or I wouldn’t have responded. _

Lance raised his eyebrows at the attitude that came across in the message. He was either new or a complete and total brat.  _ Watch your mouth around me or I’ll have you strung up like your picture before you can get another word out. _ He sent that off before he could think twice about it. 

A little time passed and Lance put his phone down. This was a make or break moment. Either those were stolen pictures and he was just fucking around or this guy seriously wanted Lance to make him his bitch for the night. 

_ Yes, SirL. _

_ That’s better. So you want a dom for the night. _

_ Yeah, tonight. _

_ Did you look at my fees? _

_ Yeah. How much for the night? _

Lance choked.  _ I don’t think you can afford that.  _

_ Try me.  _

_ Three thousand. _

_ I’ll have the cash ready when you get here. _

Lance swallowed hard. Damn. This guy had to be rich.  _ Where are you? _ An address popped up in chat and Lance looked at the map on his phone. Yeah. He was rich. He was close, too.  _ I’ll be there in thirty minutes.  _

_ Can I ask you something? _

_ Sure. _

_ What’s your name? _

Lance winced. Anything but that. Usually everyone just got his screen name only but for three Gs, he would bend the rules.  _ Lance. _

_ I’ll see you in a half an hour, sir. _

Lance grinned. He saved his report and shut down his computer. He needed a shower after his marathon writing session and he needed to pack a change of clothes for in the morning. Nothing was worse than the walk of shame after a sweaty, leather-filled night.

It had been a while since he had such a spring in his step. It felt good to have it back there again.

  
  


Exactly twenty-eight minutes later, Lance was buzzed through at the address he had been given. The doorman walked him to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. After the ride up, when the doors slid open, he walked directly into the foyer of the penthouse. 

His Prada shoes clicked against the marble floors as he walked through the entry hall. He set his bag on the small loveseat as he took a look around. Expensive paintings and sculptures tastefully decorated the spacious area. Lance relaxed a bit. At least with all the money he made as a pro dom, he didn’t feel out of place here in the designer suit he picked out.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

Lance spun around at the sound of that familiar voice. “Keith?”

“Is this some kind of stupid prank?” he hissed as he crossed the great marble entryway. “Did someone tip you off that I was into this sort of thing and you decided to come have a laugh at my expense?”

Lance was stunned speechless by the sight of Keith Kogane from prep school striding toward him, his lean body draped in a black silk robe. This couldn’t be his rich submissive for the night. 

Keith had been a loudmouth punk who had ran with the rich kid crowd back in their high school years, wearing leather jackets and racing Japanese motorcycles and showing up to classes late, while Lance stayed up all night studying to keep his scholarship.

They both got into NYU, Lance on his scholarship again while Keith had sailed in on his name and money alone. They had been in a few classes and Lance had watched Keith from afar. About halfway through their freshman year in college, there had been a distinct change in his demeanor and dress. He still wore leather all the time, but he was quieter and moody as fuck. 

Lance remembered a thick black leather band around his neck and at the time, he thought Keith was just being edgy. Now he realized Keith wasn’t trying to be cool. He had been collared by a dom.

It all hit him fast as Keith stood in front of him, his arms folded across his chest. His glare might have annoyed Lance back in high school but now, all Lance wanted to see was Keith’s guarded expression smoothed away as he slid into his sub space. 

In a quick motion, Lance slid out of his suit coat and then handed it to Keith. “Hang that up,” he said clearly as he kept eye contact. 

Keith looked down at the suit jacket as his expression softened. Lance slowly unbuttoned his cuffs, rolling them up, one by one. He met Keith’s gaze again, enjoying the slight haze he saw there. “When you come back, kneel at my feet. Time for inspection.”


	2. Chapter 2

They both stood there, Keith holding Lance’s --  _ Sir’s -- _ coat, neither of them saying a word or moving an inch. From the moment Keith had seen those dark and thick riotous curls, emotions had flooded him. Fury had plagued him for months ever since he had lost his last dom and tonight it had exploded to the surface. 

He wasn’t terribly worried about the whole school finding out his predilection for cock or his kinks -- not now. Not after…

Keith shoved that down. He wouldn’t think about the past tonight. Especially not after the last travesty of a session that had left him reeling for weeks. He turned away from Lance and walked to the small coat closet off the entryway. 

It was a beautifully tailored coat, one that Keith might have picked out if he had to present as a regular member of society and not the dirty deviant he loved being. He took care with the jacket because that was how he had been trained to serve.

He shut the door and walked back to where Lance --  _ Sir -- _ stood. He hadn’t worn a tie, so his collar was open, revealing the shark definition of his collarbone. If there was a thing about him that truly told Keith that Lance took this seriously, it was the way he had rolled his sleeves, like he was going to get the whipping of his life. 

Lance watched him as he walked back to the small room off the grand hallway, his blue eyes full of a hunger that filled Keith with excitement. Before he stopped in front of Lance, he dropped his gaze to Sir’s shoes. 

“Lose the robe. I want to see all that you are offering me tonight.”

Keith felt breathless at Lance’s gravelly tone. The black robe was the last bit of control Keith and once he took that off, he was handing over his vestige of power that he had. He would have to trust Sir to take care of him for the rest of this scene. Sir would finally see what a total submissive slut he really was. 

He pulled at the bow of his robe belt and he dropped the silk robe to the floor and kneeled at Sir’s feet. He concentrated on the gold emblems adorning his leather shoes. He wanted to smell them, take a deep breath in and revel in the sharp scent of the leather. 

Lance’s steps were slow and deliberate as he walked around Keith. Occasionally, Sir would reach down and trace an invisible pattern across his bare skin. His warm fingers sent a shiver down his spine as his cock threatened to swell. He moaned as the spikes in his cock cage bit into the sensitive skin, stopping the engorgement.

“Why are you wearing a cock cage?” Lance asked. 

Keith licked his lips as a thrill of embarrassment ran through him. “Sometimes I get overstimulated by a scene. I prefer to keep some amount of control over my body.”

Lance chuckled. “That’s adorable. Your body, every inch of it and every function will be controlled by me. You will not come tonight. I’ll make sure of it.”

Keith let out a slow and long hiss of breath. That was going to be tough with Sir’s sensual voice commanding him, along with the soft scent of his musk mixed with his cologne. 

“Take it off.”

He bit back a moan and moved to unsnap the leather contraption keeping pressure on his shaft and cockhead. It fell to the floor with a light clang. 

He could hear the smirk in Lance’s voice as he said, “Well, those were definitely your pictures in your profile. You’ve got a gorgeous cock, by the way. No reason to hide that.”

Keith growled as his shaft pulsed. He couldn’t help himself and thrust his hips forward a few times, the need to feel something overpowering any sense of control he had.

“That’s enough of that,” Lance chided him. “I’m not here to fuck you. If you wanted sex, you should have gotten a prostitute. I may touch that beautiful cock of yours but it won’t be to make you come.”

Keith shivered at Lance’s roughly spoken words. He was fairly certain that Lance could talk him straight into an orgasm within moments. He let out a breathy moan, to which Lance laughed. 

“You’re going to be a handful. Now, unless I’m going to tie you to that antique loveseat there, I think we should move to somewhere else to continue.”

Keith nodded. “I have a room just for this.”

Lance smirked. “Of course you do,” he said and offered his hand to help Keith stand up. 

Keith ignored it and got to his feet. “What do you mean by that?” 

“I meant that this isn’t your first time. You seem to know what the hell you are doing as a submissive. You also sound like a brat and you’re going to give me one helluva rough time tonight but I can handle anything you throw my way.”

God, that confidence from Lance was hot as fuck. Keith always remembered him being studious and quiet back in high school, not outspoken and commanding like this. God, if he had known what was right in front of him, he might not have gone looking for--

_ Not now. _ He should have known these feelings would have cropped up tonight. His heart hurt as the past haunted him, memories of his first dom surfacing fast and hard. Keith buried those feelings deeper as he concentrated on Lance.

His compliment also left Keith slightly mollified. He loved being a brat but there was nothing he loved better than when his dom knew exactly how to put him in his place, which was on his knees or even better yet, trussed up so he couldn’t move and get himself into more trouble.

When they reached the closed door that had numbered key code on it, he stopped Keith. “Finally, what are your safe words?”

“Are you going to obey them?” Keith asked.

Lance’s expression hardened and Keith took a couple steps backward until his naked ass hit the wall. “Do you mean to tell me that someone disregarded your safe words?”

He swallowed at the barely leashed fury in Lance’s voice. “When I safeworded, he kept going. I couldn’t breathe…” 

Lance growled under his breath. “Who was this?”

Keith glanced away, embarrassed. “I met him at a club. I shouldn’t have gone with him.”

Lance grabbed his chin. “Look at me.” When Keith met his angry blue gaze, it stole his breath. “This is not your fault. Your dom should always listen to you, no matter what. I will always listen to you. I promise you that.”

Keith breathed a sigh of relief. Warmth flowed from Lance’s fingers through his body, touching every inch of him. “Shall we enter your playground?” Keith nodded, not trusting his voice. 

Lance stepped back and then followed Keith in his dungeon. “Nice.”

“I think so,” Keith said, looking around. 

“So…” Lance said, settling his hands on his hips. “Safe words.”

Keith licked his lips. “Elephant to stop everything.”

Lance smirked. “I like that.”

“Cheetah to slow down.”

“I like that even better.” Lance clapped his hands together, startling Keith. “Are you ready?” His eyes darkened, the expression turning dangerous.

Keith swallowed hard. “Yes, sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

After the door closed behind them, Lance glanced around the room, looking at the St Andrew’s Cross and the leather spanking benches along with the oversized four-poster bed that dominated the room. 

Oh, how the benches shined, ready to have Keith bent over them, tied down. Lance’s mouth watered at the thought of that sexy ass in the air, turning red beneath his whip.

He turned to face Keith, who immediately shifted his gaze to the floor. “When I tell you to ‘present’ I want you to kneel, your hands resting on your thighs with your palms facing up. You don’t need to speak unless I ask you a question or unless instructed to do so. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Present.”

Keith crouched and then moved smoothly to his knees. Lance bit back a groan and turned away to inspect the equipment, needing to focus on something besides that gorgeous man on his knees. 

A couple of his subs had been this good looking but there was something more that Keith had. Lance couldn’t put his finger on it and it was going to drive him to distraction. He needed to put a lid on this attraction. Lance would remain in control here. Maybe if he kept telling himself that, he might believe it.

He glanced back at Keith, who had his gaze lowered. He was breathing evenly and slowly, his body completely still, his cock half hard. Lance finished checking the equipment for sturdiness and by the time he was satisfied and returned to Keith, the sub’s eyelids were half closed. 

“Get up.” Lance kept his voice low, not wanting to disturb the peaceful quiet. “Hands on the back of your head.”

Keith immediately obeyed, angling his arms to show off his slender muscles. “Spread your feet shoulder width apart.” Quietly, Keith obeyed.

Lance walked over to the wall where whips and other instruments hung on hooks. He grabbed a riding crop and slapped it against his palm. That felt just right. 

He sauntered back to Keith, who had kept perfect form. Lance reached out with his crop and ran it along the long, tense muscle of his thigh. “Your skin is gorgeous.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Ten strokes to warm you up. Keep count for me, slave.” He punctuated his command with his first strike on Keith’s perfect ass. 

“One, sir.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Lance said. He didn't even have to remind Keith to address him properly. _How could his last master have let him go?_ _Smack._

“Two, sir.”

_ Smack.  _ They quickly made their way to ten and Keith’s skin was warming up quickly, turning the prettiest shade of pink. Lance admired his handiwork, sliding his hand across the soft skin, feeling the heat there. “Perfect,” Lance breathed. 

Keith let out a contented sigh. “Thank you, sir.”

Lance ran his hand up Keith’s bare back to his neck, brushing aside his hands. He curled his fingers into Keith’s long curls, twisting and pulling. “I told you not to speak.”

Keith’s eyes hazed over with pleasure as Lance pulled harder. Lance tucked that knowledge away for later. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” His words came out breathy and sounded so sweet.

Lance released him and strode over to the wall of goodies again. “Just for that, I’m not going to whip your cock and balls.” He bit back a grin when Keith let out a frustrated whimper. He hung up the crop and grabbed a flogger and a set of cuffs. 

He walked back over to Keith, grabbed him by the wrist and then led him over to the spanking bench. Lance guided him to kneel on the padded leather as he cuffed his right wrist, then attached the cuff to the bench. 

When he moved to the left wrist, he felt the brush of a hand against his inner thigh. At first, he thought it was innocent contact but when he looked down, Keith was staring up at him, a mixture of question and pure heat reflected in his eyes.

He still hadn’t moved his hand away and he was less than an inch from Lance’s cock. Hot desire warred with sanity within him. Not fucking his sub was a strict rule in Lance’s book, one he didn’t break for anybody.

He should have pulled away when Keith moved his hand upward. He might have even enjoyed being chided and disciplined for stepping over the boundary. When the backs of Keith’s fingers trailed over his bulge, Lance sucked in his breath. Keith met his gaze, the heat there burning through every shred of his good sense. 

Keith stretched out his long fingers and cupped him. Lance closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Everything inside him screamed to throw the flogger aside, unzip and shove his cock into Keith’s hand first and then fuck that hot rebellious mouth. 

Instead, he took a long deep breath and opened his eyes. He dropped slowly into a squat and bolted Keith’s cuffs tight to the bench. “You think you can get out of this with a promise to suck my dick?” Lance chuckled and stood. 

Lance took a step back as Keith jerked against his bonds. After a couple pulls, he let out a sigh of pure frustration. “No, sir, I didn’t want out of this. I just knew you would taste amazing.”

He held back a growl of frustration at Keith’s craftiness. He hadn’t broken rules by answering the question but he was trying Lance’s patience. “We’ll start with five strokes. Count them off, slave.”

The first strike made Keith jump. “One,” he ground out. Lance followed up with four strikes, each harder than the last. The last stroke ripped a cry from Keith and he stopped for a minute and rested his fingers on the heated skin. 

Lance slowly unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it. Usually, he didn’t sweat this much but his arousal changed everything. 

“What-what are you doing?”

Keith’s confusion was obvious so he let the breach of sub protocol go. He dropped his shirt in the corner and returned back to the bench. “Getting ready for round two.”

Keith’s shuddering sigh ran through Lance’s body straight to his cock. Why the fuck was he having this much of a reaction to Keith? He leaned down and teased the curls near Keith’s nape. “Next time, I’m going to face you to the mirror so you can see me flogging you. You’re a gorgeous sight.”

Keith bit his lip and Lance leaned in. “Don’t do that.” Lance brushed his thumb against Keith’s bruised lip. “Only I should be nibbling on your lip, tasting you...or perhaps tasting myself on you.”

Keith’s eyes widened and their gazes collided. The desire there melted into confusion and Lance bit back a curse. He hated giving subs mixed signals. It would only come back to bite him in the ass.

Lance drew back, made one last check on him before he lowered his flogger to that pink skin. This time he didn’t ask Keith to count off the strokes. They would stop when Lance was finished with him...or if Keith used his safe word. 

With each stroke, Keith got closer to flying and Lance was right there with him, driving higher. He tried to hold back, remain in control of this scene but Keith was pulling him into the rhythm. 

Finally, Lance slowed to a full stop. Keith was breathing hard from the sheer exertion of taking Lance’s strokes. He was done for tonight and now came the aftercare. 

With quick sure movements, Lance undid the cuffs and carefully pulled Keith up off the bench. He was shaky and Lance steadied him as they walked over to the massive bed. 

Lance whispered sweet encouragement as he helped Keith lay down. He checked Keith’s eyes but they were hazed over from the endorphins running through his body. Lance had a little buzz going too, but he kept it together enough to take care of Keith the way he needed. 

He grabbed some of lotion from the bedside table, checking the label before putting some in his hand. He knew it would sting but he wasn’t sure Keith could feel it in the headspace he was in right now. 

The hiss Keith gave him said he was still aware enough that it burned him but it was worth it. He would feel better later on if they took care of this now among other things. In fact, Lance had seen a small cooler around the room when he walked in earlier.  _ Bingo. _

He walked over to the small cooler and grabbed a bottle of juice for Keith and a water for himself. He glanced back at Keith, keeping an eye on him while he hung up the equipment, giving them a good wipe down before heading back to the bed.

Keith lay there completely naked, not moving much but he was humming with his eyes closed. Lance grabbed a blanket and climbed up on the bed. With most of the subs who hired him, they needed minimal aftercare. Obviously, Keith was different and he knew that about himself, which was why he had hired Lance for the night. 

“C’mon,” he whispered, settling back into the pillows and angling Keith’s body close to him. 

It was Keith who took it a step farther and scooted closer to Lance. He opened his eyes, looking up at him through that sweet haze that came from the sub space mixed with endorphins. “Is this okay?”

Heat flooded Lance’s body. It was the first time a sub had asked him what he wanted. His heart melted. “Yeah. Relax, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming... I can't stop now!


	4. Chapter 4

 

Keith startled awake, taking in a deep breath. It took a minute for the disorientation to fade away and as he lay there, he realized he was naked, his body half on top someone. “Sorry,” he whispered and lifted his head. 

The headache that sometimes accompanied the after effects of an intense scene wasn’t there. Just the floatiness of his sub space and a tightness across his back. He tried to shift his body and take his weight off his dom but he hissed as stinging pain ripped through him.

“Don’t move,” his dom said. Within seconds, a coolness spread across his back, soothing it. He hissed as the pain faded though it still stung. It was slightly annoying but in a way, it was a reminder of the good times the night before. 

“Thank you,” he said, relaxing. 

“You fell asleep.” He brushed the hair out of Keith’s eyes so he could see. His dark blue eyes were hooded, his expression kind and caring. 

The memories of flying came rushing back to him when the pain of last night gave wings to the high of his submission. He closed his eyes and sighed, laying his head down to rest on Lance’s chest. 

Lance’s fingers threaded through his hair, brushing it, smoothing it all the way to the curls at his nape. It had been too long since someone had treated him with such care. It made Keith’s heart hurt. Not since Shiro had he ever been held so gently. 

“Hey, did you want to get a shower?”

Keith blinked. Maybe a shower would smooth away the past. “Yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is only the beginning! Check out the next chapter Red and Blue!


End file.
